


A Sweet for a Sweet

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Gore, I Don't Know Anymore, I may be sick, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Murder, dead children, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Mister Aurelio and Mister Sideon sell the best sweets in town.
Written for Huxloween split prompt Saturday Candy and Gore.





	

“Candy! Sweets! Hand Pies!” shouted the man in his deep voice. The candy man trundled down the street pushing his cart filled with sweets. Children swarmed him, handing him small amounts of credits for the confections that he and his partner made in their shop down the way. “Aurelio’s General Shop” was known for its sweets just as much as its savory pies. Everyone always asked Aurelio himself what his secret was, and he would waggle his finger and click his tongue.

“If I were to tell you my secret, you’d surely never come back. You could even make your own.” He’d then laugh and brush his red hair out of his face and tell you what the special pies of the day were. He was always so genial and professional. An immaculately kept shop and a charismatic smile kept young and old alike coming back.

“Sweets!” the dark haired man called out again and a girl of no more than 12 standard years came running up to his cart.

“Mister Sideon! Please, I wanted to try the newest variety.” She said, beaming up at the dark man’s face. He smiled, his amber eyes gleaming in the setting sun.

“You’re very lucky Miss Jarlin, I only have one left. One credit fifty.” He said, pulling out a small green sweet. The creamy outer layer contained exotic  herbs to contrast the sweet maroon filling. Mister Sideon and Mister Aurelio said that it came from a very rare berry on a far off planet. They were in very limited supply. The girl’s face fell.

“Oh Mister Sideon, I only have one credit left.” The girl’s face screwed up as if she were ready to cry. Mister Sideon leaned over.

“Miss Jarlin, you are one of my best customers. I think we can forget about the half credit this time. A sweet for a sweet.” He said, wrapping the sweet in a paper wrapper and handing it over, accepting the credit in his other hand. The girl’s eyes lit up and she surged forward to hug him.

“Oh Mister Sideon, you are the kindest man I’ve ever known!” Sideon laughed and watched the girl pull the candy out of the paper and press it between her lips. She smiled so bright. “Oh! Oh my! This is the best you and Mister Aurelio have made yet! I can’t wait for your next special creation.”

“Why thank you Miss Jarlin! I’ll be sure to let Aurelio know. I’m sure he’ll greatly appreciate your feedback. Maybe you’ll even inspire him.” Sideon spoke, a gleam in his eye. “Now, I must be off. Aurelio will be closing up shop soon and he’ll certainly need my help. A good night to you, Miss Jarlin.” Sideon said, turning his cart to trundle back to his shop. He smiled to himself, yes, a sweet for a sweet. Miss Jarlin was the perfect child to accept the last special sweet.

 

* * *

 

Sideon chained up the cart behind the shop and removed the remaining goods from the stand before he slipped in the backdoor of the shop. His partner had already locked the front and was sweeping up around the kitchen.

“Ah, there you are love,” he said, setting the broom aside and swooning into the dark-haired man’s arms. “How did the special sweets sell?”

The dark one hugged his lover tight to his chest. “Well, Miss Jarlin bought the last one and was more than pleased.”

The red haired man’s eyes lit up. “Oh my! Miss Jarlin. She was certainly the best to buy the last one. I was worried that it’d be one of those nasty little Darner kids. What a waste that would have been.”

“Yes. It always pleases me to see you happy, my General.” Kylo purred out. Hux turned and leaned back into his arms.

The galactic war ended 10 years ago, shortly after the destruction of the Starkiller base. The First Order had crumbled and the Resistance had captured and tried the escaping officers. Most had been executed for war crimes. However, by the will of the force Kylo and Hux had survived the blast that the Resistance assumed had killed them both. They had run to the end of the galaxy and started new lives as Mister Aurelio and Mister Sideon. Hux had always loved cooking, and Kylo wanted nothing more to serve him. They couldn’t have asked for a better outcome given the circumstances.

Hux kissed turned back and the end of Kylo’s nose. “We should prepare for tonight. I wonder what new confection I should create. We already used up all of the spices, maybe I should go for something more fruity? Oh yes, bright and sunny. That would be perfect!” Hux said, sweeping away to look at his remaining supplies in the panty.

Kylo chuckled, watching his lovely partner shine as he planned. This was always the best part for him, to watch Hux so happy. He hadn’t seen this gleam in his eyes since the supreme leader had given him leave to fire the Starkiller, this sweet would be extra special.

 

* * *

 

Late in the night Miss Jarlin climbed from her bed in her sleep. The town had long ago bedded down for the night. Not a soul stirred as she slipped out of her house and stumbled down the cobblestone paths to the back of Aurelio’s General Shop. She was greeted by Mister Sideon.

“Miss Jarlin, what a pleasant surprise,” he said smiling. She couldn’t hear him or respond. It was for the best after all, if she could see the predatory glint in his eyes she’d surely scream and struggle. Instead she just nodded and allowed Kylo to sweep her into the shop.

Kylo waved his hand behind her head and caught her as she fell. He carried her over to a cabinet with a false back and stepped through. The secret room had been created solely for the creation of their special pies and sweets. They had spared no expense on the drains on the floor, the tubs for the destruction of bones, or the sound proofing to make sure they were not disturbed.

Kylo tied the girl’s ankles and hands, hanging her by a loop between her feet from a large hook over a drain in the center of the room. He bound an extra length of rope around her legs to keep her night dress from falling over her face and exposing her.

Hux joined him. He sighed. “She’s so perfect Kylo. She’ll be so sweet. Please, wake our guest.”

With a wave of Kylo’s hand the girl started awake, blinking in the bright white lights of the room.

“Mister Sideon? Mister Aurelio?” she questioned, fear suddenly entered her expression, “What am I doing here? Why am I tied up?” Aurelio smiled.

“Dear child, you’ve been chosen.” He moved to the side of the room, picking up a bucket and wicked looking knife. “You are to be our newest creation.”

After a stunned moment of disbelief Miss Jarlin began screaming and struggling at her bonds. Aurelio shook his head. He always wished they would accept their fate, but no, they always screamed and thrashed. If it weren’t so necessary to their signature flavor to have the subject in fear as they died he would prefer they just remain asleep. The one batch they’d made with the subject still sleeping had tasted foul. He glanced at Kylo.

Kylo nodded, understanding and moved to stuff a length of fabric in Miss Jarlin’s gaping mouth. It muffled the sound enough. Kylo then moved to hold the girl still on the hook.

“Now, now, Miss Jarlin. This is not a bad thing. Surely your life would have amounted to little more than mundane existence, living a simple boring life like all the others on this planet.” Hux knelt, placing the bucket just below Miss Jarlin’s head. He reached a gloved hand forward and caught a tear that was rolling across her forehead. He brought it to his tongue and moaned. “Exquisite. You have the opportunity to become something beautiful. You’ll make so many people so happy.” Hux said, running the knife across the girl’s throat.

Her eyes went wide as blood flooded from the gash on her throat into the bucket. Kylo clutched her as she spasmed a few times and then passed out from blood loss. It wasn’t much longer until the blood stopped pouring and became little more than a trickle. Kylo lifted the corpse from the hook and carried it over to the metal table in the center of the room. He stripped the body and retrieved his tools.

Hux smiled at his partner, picking up the bucket. Kylo was so sweet to him. He had watched Hux try to butcher their first body and cringed, pulling him away. Hux just didn’t have the same brute strength Kylo did, and chopping through joints was horrid. When Hux tried to do it there were bone splinters everywhere, tainting the meat. He walked over to Kylo’s side, placing a kiss on his cheek. Kylo set the hacksaw he had been using to separate the shoulder from the torso aside and brought his hands to Hux’s face, smearing Miss Jarlin’s blood across Hux’s cheeks as he pulled him into a burning kiss.

“I love you so much Kylo.” Hux whispered when Kylo pulled back smiling.

“I love you too. Now leave me to this. I need to get this on ice before it spoils and I’m sure you want to start working on your new confection.” Kylo released Hux’s head. Hux nodded and stepped away, going over to the stove in the room. He pulled out his candy thermometer and began to create.

 

* * *

 

“Candy! Sweets! Hand pies!” Mister Sideon called out, pushing his cart along in the early dawn. “New special sweets!” he called again. He heard little footsteps running up behind him and turned.


End file.
